1. Field of the Invention
A latching structure designed to removably maintain a light bulb and base portion thereof within an electrical socket which is wired for providing electrical current to the light bulb for activation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been numerous types of structures provided to assemble a light bulb, particularly a decorative type bulb such as used on Christmas Trees, and a base associated therewith together with an electrically wired socket. In such an assembly, the base of the light bulb is typically dimensioned and configured for snug fitting engagement within the socket such that a filament of the light bulb is disposed in electrical engagement with electrical connector means in the socket. In conventional or prior art structures, such an assembly typically included a light bulb secured to an exteriorly threaded metal base which may be screw threaded into engagement with an internally threaded recess of a socket. Electrical connections result from the assembly of the light bulb base and the socket. While functional, such prior art assemblies are not necessarily proven to be the most effective or economic from a manufacturing standpoint.
With the fairly recent advent of miniature decorative light bulbs, the type set forth above, generally abnormal forces exerted thereon resulted in the disengagement or overall destruction of the light bulb. Depending upon the particular wiring of a "string" of such light bulbs, one damaged bulb could result in the entire string being inoperative based on such string being wired in series or parallel. When the above problem occurs, it is often difficult to locate a particular light bulb and base which is no longer operative. Indeed, many people do not understand the replacement of a single damaged or inoperative bulb will allow the operation of the entire string in the intended fashion. Therefore, it is apparent and also recognized by those in the industry that electrical disengagement of one light bulb from its socket may result in an inoperativeness of the string and an overall dissatisfaction of the customer with this type of lighting arrangement. Such miniature light strings have gradually and unjustifiably developed a poor reputation with the consuming public thereby allowing their marketability to suffer.
There is a recognized need in the industry for a means of reliably and safely connecting a light bulb into the interior of an electrical socket in order to accomplish electrical interconnection and electrical current delivery to the light bulb for activation thereof. Such interconnection should be reliable to the extent of eliminating accidental disengagement or disconnection of the base of the bulb from the socket while at the same time allowing or facilitating removal or replacement of a truly inoperative bulb without fear of damaging the bulb or the necessity of applying excess force to the bulb when reattaching it to the socket.